Gamaliel Bradford (poet)
Gamaliel Bradford (October 9, 1863 – April 11, 1932) was an American poet, biographer, critic, and dramatist. Life Bradford was born in Boston, Massachusetts, the sixth of seven men called Gamaliel Bradford in unbroken succession, of whom the first was a great-grandson of Governor William Bradford of the Plymouth Colony. Bradford attended Harvard University briefly with the class of 1886, then continued his education with a private tutor, but is said to have been educated "mainly by ill-health and a vagrant imagination."Braithwaite, William Stanley, ed.. Anthology of Magazine Verse for 1919: and Year Book of American Poetry. Small, Maynard & Company. 1919. p.301. As an adult, Bradford lived in Wellesley, Massachusetts. Despite suffering poor health during most of his life, Bradford wrote 114 biographies over a period of 20 years. Writing Bradford championed a new form of biography that he called "psychography," which sought to use selected details to portray the subject's inner life.Gamaliel Bradford, Encyclopædia Britannica, Encyclopædia Britannica Inc., Web, Jan. 14, 2013. Recognition The building and student newspaper''The Bradford'' for the Wellesley High School (where Sylvia Plath received her secondary school educationAlexander, Paul. Rough Magic: A Biography of Sylvia Plath.) are named after Bradford. In his day Bradford was regarded as the "Dean of American Biographers.""Bradford, Gamaliel". (2009). In Student Encyclopædia. Retrieved November 24, 2009, from Britannica Online for Kids. http://kids.britannica.com/ebi/article-9317939/Gamaliel-Bradford He is acknowledged as the American pioneer of the psychographic form of written biographies, after the style developed by Lytton Strachey.Colby, Frank Moore; Sandeman, George. Nelson's Encyclopaedia. p.341. Publications Poetry * A Pageant of Life. Boston: R.G. Badger, 1904. * A Prophet of Joy. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1920. * Shadow Verses. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press, 1920. Plays * Unmade in Heaven: A play in four acts. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1917. Novels *''The Private Tutor''. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1904. *''Between Two Masters''. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1906. *''Matthew Porter: A story of today''. Boston: L.C. Page, 1908. Non-fiction *''Types of American Character''. New York: Macmillan, 1895. *''The Lesson of Popular Government''. New York: Macmillan, 1899. * Lee, the American. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1912. * Confederate Portraits. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1914. * Union Portraits. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1916. * Portraits of American Women. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1919. * American Portraits, 1875-1900. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1922. *''Damaged Souls''. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1923. *''The Soul of Samuel Pepys''. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1924. *''Wives''. New York & London: Harper, 1925. *''Darwin''. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1926. * A Naturalist of Souls: Studies in psychography. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1926. *''The Haunted Biographer: Dialogues of the dead''. Seattle, WA: University of Washington Bookstore, 1928. * Life and I: An autobiography of humanity. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1928. *''Early Days in Wellesley : Being casual recollections of boyhood and later years, 1867 to 1881''. Wellesley, MA: Wellesley National Bank, 1929. *''As God Made Them: Portraits of some nineteenth-century Americans''. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1929. *''Daughters of Eve''. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1930. *''The Quick and the Dead''. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1931. *''Saints and Sinners''. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin,1932. *''Biography and the Human Heart''. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1932. *''Portraits and Personalities'' (edited by Mabel Abbott Bessey). Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1933; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1968. Letters and journals *''The Journal of Gamaliel Bradford, 1883-1932'' (edited by Van Wyck Brooks). Boston & New York, Houghton Mifflin, 1933. *''The Letters of Gamaliel Bradford, 1918-1931'' (edited by Van Wyck Brooks). Boston & New York, Houghton Mifflin, 1934. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Gamaliel Bradford, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 11, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References *"Gamaliel Bradford" Encyclopædia Britannica: Online, student article; on-line source, accessed: 4 May 2007. *Bradford, Gamaliel, 1863-1932. Correspondence: Guide; Houghton Library, Harvard College Library, Harvard University; on-line source, accessed: 4 May 2007. Notes External links ;Poems *"Exit God" *Selected Poetry of Gamaliel Bradford (1863-1932) (2 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. *Gamaliel Bradford (1863-1922) at World Poetry Movement. *Gamaliel Bradford at AllPoetry (30 poems). *Gamaliel Bradford at PoemHunter (42 poems) ;Prose *Gamaliel Bradford in the Virginia Quarterly Review ;Books *Gamaliel Bradford at Amazon.com ;About *Gamaliel Bradford in the Encyclopædia Britannica. Category:1863 births Category:1932 deaths Category:People from Boston, Massachusetts Category:20th-century poets Category:American poets Category:American biographers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets